mhifandomcom-20200214-history
Owen Zastava Pitt
"Yep, I murdered the shit out of him." - Owen Pitt Owen Zastava Pitt, is the main protagonist within the Monster Hunter series. After surviving a werewolf attack, Pitt joins Monster Hunter International as a hunter in MHI's main team under Earl Harbinger . Raised by his militant father to be a survivalist, Owen is an expert with many weapons and fighting, making him a natural monster hunter. Destined to take part in a war for the world, Owen is a Chosen One for an unknown power. Name His Names are given by his Father rather than his Mother, and so both names are coming from weapons or fabricants of them. Owen comes from the Owen-Gun Pitt's father used in the Vietnam War and worked well for him. Zastava shows Pitt's croatian heritage. It is the croatian word for "flag" but was also an Automobile and Weapon manufacturer. He is Nicknamed: Owen, Pitt or "Z" When Julie is mad at Owen she calls him Pitt. Biography Early Life Werewolf 'Manager' Encounter After badly injuring Jason Lococo in an illegal fight, Owen gave up combat for a time and worked as an accountant in Dallas. He considered his boss, Cecil Huffman, to be the worst boss in the world. This was confirmed when he was called into Huffman's office and Huffman turned into a werewolf. Owen pulled out his .357 from its ankle holster and shot Huffman five times in the chest. Just when he thought Huffman was dead, the wounds closed and Huffman got to his feet. Owen ran and sustained several lacerations. He ran back into Huffman's office and hid on top of the filing cabinet. When Huffman entered, Owen jumped on him, shoved him onto his desk, and shoved him and the desk out the window. Huffman landed on a Lincoln Navigator and the desk landed on him, killing him. Owen met the ghost of Mordechai Byreika, and Byreika told him he had "drawn the short straw" and that he wasn't dead yet. Joining M.H.I. Antoine-Henri Gargoyle Encounter Susan Shackleford encounter Natchy Bottom Old Ones Mexico The Condition Appearance Owen is very tall and muscular but in a heavy power lifter way rather than in a body builder way. You might even mistake him for being a little fat, but that would be a real bad mistake. He has short brown hair and dark beady eyes. He used to be deformed by various scars all over his face but was healed by the artifact. Personality Owen is kind, brave, and loyal. He is always willing to risk his life for the safety of his loved ones and complete strangers, though he can also be prideful and short-tempered, which has cost him dearly at times. Skills and Abilities Taught by his father at an early age, Owen is experienced in a number of survival skills. * Peak Human Conditioning: Owen has trained his body to the peak of human ability. He is strong and fast enough to fight evenly with most monsters. * Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Owen has been trained in hand-to-hand combat for his entire life. * Expert Marksman: Before joining MHI, Owen had a long history with a variety of firearms. His proficiency gained him recognition during his training week, and he now serves as an instructor on the MHI firing range for new recruits. * Basic Medicine: Owen has shown the basic concepts of judging wound severity, simple first aid, and how to prevent bleeding out. * Expert Accountant: In addition to his formidable combat skills, Owen is a highly-qualified accountant. This enabled him to get MHI's long-neglected books straightened out, and occasionally comes in handy when dealing with various government agencies. While Owen is human, being the chosen one granted him several powers. * Chronokinesis (temporary): During the battle in Natchy Bottom, Owen was able to use the old one's artifact to turn time back by 5 minutes, an effect that was experienced worldwide. * Clairvoyance: Owen could see and hear the Cursed One's darkness whenever he was near. This granted he and his team the upper hand on multiple occasions. * Telepathy: With the assistance of Mordecai, a spirit trapped by the Cursed One, Owen was able to see and experience memories of the cursed one. Later Susan Shackleford exposed Owen to a sliver of the artifact, which allowed Pitt to experience the memories of those he touched. When Owen witnessed memories he experienced them through the eyes of the subject and felt the same thoughts and emotions. Later when Owen gained a higher degree of control over the ability he was able to witness the memories as a third party or communicate with the subject's within their minds, displayed in the cases of Earl Harbringer and Carlos Alhambra. * Astral Projection (formerly): Mordecai would force Owen's spirit to leave his body whenever Owen fell asleep, often to give him vital insights and information. * Superhuman Physiology (temporary): After drawing power from the artifact, Owen's physical attributes increased to superhuman levels. He was strong and fast enough to overpower a master vampire, one of the most powerful breeds of undead to exist, along with the Cursed One's oozing form. Relationships Father is an American (non-white) former Green Beret who served during and after the Vietnam war, worked with Earl for STFU (Special Task Force Unicorn). Mother is East European from one of the former Soviet states (Croatia). She speaks 3 languages including Russian which she taught her children. His brother is a former rock star Weapons *'.45 STI Long/Short': Gift from Julie. Highly customized .45 handguns, one is full sized with a 14 shot magazine, the other is smaller with a 10 shot magazine. *'Abomination': Full description here. *'Snub Nosed .357': Five shot magnum that Owen wears on an ankle holster. Used to great effect on his werewolf accountant boss, and usually as a last resort when things start to get hairy. *'Fragmentation/Smoke/Incendiary/White Phosphorous(WP/WilliePete)/Stun Grenades:' Used to great effect all throughout the series. *'FN2000:' Not one of Owen's or MHI's standard weapons, this is a standard weapon of the MCB. Owen usually defaults to one of these when he has no ammunition or has lost his weapons, and there are agents around. Full-Auto, silver alloy bullets, holographic sight, and a Bull-Pup configuration. *'KUKRI:' A large curved knife, originating from the Indian Subcontinent, most well known by it's use by the Nepalese Gurkha's. Category:Characters